AA007: A Dream Battle!
Ryan and Malcom have run into Ryan’s old friend Jon Spencer, and Ryan has challenged him to a battle. Jon’s friends April and Drake, along with Jon’s Rotom-Dex, are on the sidelines. Ryan: “Delphox let's go, I choose you!” ' He throws the Pokéball hard. It skids a few inches, then bounces off a small rock. That's when it opens, and Delphox pops out.' ' '''Delphox: “Del!” Jon; Delphox first then. Typhlosion. '''Typhlosion goes on to the makeshift battlefield.' ' '''April: So it’s going to be two fire types against each other. Rotom-Dex: This will be an interesting match. Jon: You first Ryan. ' Ryan: “Tch. You think this’ll be an ordinary battle hmm? Rotom-Dex, I’ll give you interesting! Delphox, let's go!” '''In a burst of flames, Delphox becomes Ryan-Delphox. Ryan (smirking): Why do you think I singled out Typhlosion specifically?” Rotom-Dex: I didn’t know Delphox could do that! Jon: Either way, you can still use the first move Ryan. Ryan: “Jon, it'll be my honour. Delphox, blast Typhlosion with Hyper Ember!” Delphox fires Hyper Beam/Ember, aiming straight at Typhlosion. The move hits, causing a dust cloud around Typhlosion. Rotom-Dex: A direct hit! Drake: That was very powerful. Jon: I agree. The dust cloud disperses and Typhlosion is standing fine, but is now smirking. ' '''Malcom: Is Typhlosion smirking? Jon: Typhlosion is liking this battle, just from the first move. Now, Flamethrower! ' ' Typhlosion sends Flamethrower in Ryan-Delphox’s direction. She dodged. ' ' Ryan: “You know, I would've thought you'd gotten it by now Jon. I was looking for this battle to be between Jon-Typhlosion and my two most powerful Pokémon! Ryan-Delphox being the first, obviously.” Jon: I was trying to see how good you two were before we accessed that form, but you asked for it. ' Typhlosion gets covered in a fiery vortex and then the vortex turns into a fire shuriken on Typhlosion’s back, turing Typhlosion into Jon-Typhlosion.' ' ' Jon: Happy? Ryan: “Guess great minds think somewhat alike after all. I was looking for the reverse of that. Now, use Psybeam!” ' ' '''Ryan-Delphox fires a Psybeam, aiming at Jon-Typhlosion’s stomach.' ' '''Jon: Shuriken Blaze! '''Jon-Typhlosion sends Shuriken Blaze into the oncoming Psybeam, cancelling out the move.' ' '''Jon: Focus Blast! '''Jon-Typhlosions uses Focus Blast and hits Ryan-Delphox. She skidded backwards, and took damage, but both weren't a very large amount.' ' '''Jon: Same old battle style I see. Shuriken Blaze! '''Jon-Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze, but instead of hitting Ryan-Delphox, it hits the floor near Ryan-Delphox causing dirt to spew up like a geyser, blocking Ryan and Ryan-Delphox’s sight.' ' '''Ryan: “Argh!” '''His eyes suddenly widen as he gets an idea.' ' '''Ryan: “Use Ember and spin to make a tornado!” ' Ryan-Delphox does so, and the tornado sucks up all the dust.' ' Ryan: “collect the fire into a giant ball and fire it.” ''' Ryan-Delphox does this, and the resulting fireball is so big, Ryan-Delphox is practically camouflaged because of it. She throws the giant fireball in Typhlosion’s direction. The move hits, or so Ryan and Ryan-Delphox believe. When the dust and smoke settle, there is no sight of Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: You did do something unpredictable, but I still at the same outcome. Now, Flamethrower!' ' Jon-Typhlosion appears on the right hand side of Ryan-Delphox and uses Flamethrower, pushing the pokemon back a lot and smashing into a boulder. ' '''April: Amazing. Malcom: I never thought about that. Drake: It is Jon’s battle style. Ryan: “Delphox! You can do it!” '''But apparently the impact of the push-back was too much for the fire Pokémon, as she collapsed. She wasn't out, however, just exhausted. Realizing that, Ryan-Delphox turned back to normal.' ' '''Ryan: “Good effort Delphox, you definitely deserve a rest in your PokéBall.” '''Delphox gets sucked into the aforementioned Pokéball. Ryan twists his cap so it's facing backwards.' ' '''Ryan: “Now this is where it's gonna get serious. Let's go Sceptile, show ‘em what we can do!” '''He tossed the Pokéball, and Sceptile pops out.' Sceptile: “Sceptile!” After a brief silence, Malcom starts laughing. ' '''Ryan (thinking): ’Malcom must’ve guessed Sceptile is a Grass Type. Well, Grass may be bad at fighting Fire, but we’ll show him.’ '''As Ryan smirks, the Mega Ring reflects a point of light.' Ryan: “Sceptile, let our hearts and souls combine! Let's Mega Evolve!” In a big flash of bright light, Sceptile transforms into Mega Sceptile. ' '''Jon: So you have decided to use that Mega Ring in the end. Malcom: With Typhlosion being a fire type, you have no chance Ryan. Jon: Actually, i think you’ll find Mega Sceptile isn’t pure grass type anymore. Flamethrower! ' ' '''Jon-Typhlosion uses Flamethrower fast and hits Mega Sceptile, but not much damage has been taken, as opposed to what should have been taken.' ' '''Rotom-Dex: It isn’t super effective?! Jon: Nope. It’s only taken normal damage. Ryan: “Energy Seed!” ' Mega Sceptile fires a combination of Energy Ball and Bullet Seed, aiming In Jon-Typhlosion’s direction. But Jon-Typhlosion dodges easy. ' ' Jon: What do you know about Mega Sceptile Ryan? Ryan: “Not much, I’ll admit. '''He smiles. Ryan: “But that's not to say I can't learn!” As if on cue, Ryan's own Rotom-Dex pops out from his backpack. ' '''Rotom-Dex R: “Hello Ryan!” Ryan: “Rotom-Dex, I need a list of Sceptile’s attacks The ones already learned specifically.” '''Rotom-Dex nods.' Ryan: “No wait never mind, I retract that. Please just give me a refresher on Mega Sceptile’s typing.” Rotom-Dex R: “When Mega Evolved, Sceptile becomes a Grass/Dragon Type.” Ryan: “Stay on standby Rotom-Dex. Now, back to business. Mega Drain!” Mega Sceptile uses Mega Drain, which sucks some of Jon-Typhlosion's energy away. ' '''Jon: Stronger, for sure. I don't want to use the secret move yet but I think we may have to soon Typhlosion. Right, for now use Flamethrower! '''Jon-Typhlosion sends Flamethrower towards Mega Sceptile. Mega Sceptile dodges.' Ryan: “Night Slash!” ' ' Mega Sceptile uses the attack, slashing Jon-Typhlosion's face. Jon holds his face. ' '''Jon: DUDE! You know we share pain! And who goes for the face anyway. Shuriken Blaze! ' Jon-Typhlosion sends Shuriken Blaze towards Mega Sceptile. Mega Sceptile takes damage, but not as much as what would ordinarily be taken.' ' Ryan: “I didn't tell Sceptile to go for the face, the attack just happened to land there! Leaf Blade!” '''Mega Sceptile uses the aforementioned attack, and hits Jon-Typhlosion. The fire type takes a semi-critical amount of damage. ' '''Ryan: “Your bond does seem to have strengthened since the last time I saw you. Interesting.” Jon: Now Sceptile is close. Dragon Pulse! ' Jon-Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse and the move hits Mega Sceptile and gets super effective damage. ' ' Ryan: “Are you okay Sceptile?” '''Sceptile nods. Ryan: “Use Mega Dra-.” Jon: -Focus Blast. ' Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast towards Mega Sceptile. The attack sends Mega Sceptile flying, and the Pokémon hits the ground hard.' Ryan: “Sceptile!” ' '''Jon: Dragon Pulse! '''Jon-Typhlosion sends Dragon Pulse towards Mega Sceptile. ' Ryan: “No!” ' Dragon Pulse is what finally brings Mega Sceptile down.' Ryan: “Aw man…Oh well, we're still new at this. After Mega Sceptile changed back into Sceptile, Ryan returns the Grass Type to its Pokéball. Ryan: “That was amazing you two. Just as fluid in your connection as last time I see.” He smiles, as if he hadn't lost the battle at all. Everything fades to reveal Ryan, smiling in his sleep. The whole thing had been a dream.